Not So Broken
by Treskttn
Summary: They fixed the bridge and met half way, now can their relationship withstand EVERY bump in the road? Sequel to Broken Bridge, but can read without having read the first. BBxRae AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Back again with my notorious co-writer, yamisangel. We're currently also working on another story called 'Double Trouble' so you might as well check that out too. Yea, enjoy ;D **

* * *

><p>Rachel giggled, lying on her stomach swinging her legs behind her. She was only donned in a pair of pajamas, holding a thin phone against her ear. She was on her bed in her bedroom, just a quaint room that seemed to show no sign of her own personality, maybe she wasn't in her room that often, maybe she just didn't care. Though, at this point, all she could do was pray to Azar that the party the next day would be okay, because introducing your brand new boyfriend to a family that hates you isn't the easiest thing to do. She smirked as she began to go through everything he would need for the party, which she has already told him a good thirty-four times.<p>

"Okay, so remember, classy casual. Khaki pants, a nice button down WHITE polo, some nice boat shoes... Yea, you have to look kind of preppy. The girls normally wear gloves and drink fancy warm liquids while the guys just play some golf and talk about their money... It's kind of weird, EVERYONE wears white..." Rachel smirked at the thought of her own dress. Yes, she was nervous and scared, her whole family hated her! Though, she was never really accepted into their kind of society anyway.

"Ahaha, alright Rae, I know. I get it. Don't dress like a clown, don't act like a clown and for fuck sakes, don't be a damn clown. I get it hun, I do. So let's talk about you now." Rachel paused a moment, what else could he possibly say? "Tell me what you're wearing babe." Well, that was typical.

Rachel looked down to her long worn-out pajama pants and over-sized, over stained, over-worn T-shirt. She smirked, "Nothing."

"Ooh damn, really?" He chuckled as he stealthily snuck up to her balcony bedroom window. "That's not what I see."

Rachel's smirk fell as she shoved here cupcake into her mouth rudely, "Thinking about me in your mind again? I'm sorry; Gar, but I've told you a thousand times, I don't own a cat woman suit!"

"Nice cupcake sweetheart."

Rachel quickly balled the cupcake wrapper in her fist. She could tell he was there, and she wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't let him see her like this! ...Well, too late. Then she immediately perked up, since when does Rachel Roth care what Garfield Logan thinks? Oh yea, her spirits fell, since they started dating. She got off of her bed and picked up the vase by her bed, slowly making her way to the closet. She slyly opened it and swung the vase. She didn't connect with anything but air and she gently placed the vase on the ground as she peered into the closet to find a certain blonde male.

He took her by surprise as he scooped her up into a rather heated kiss. Somehow in the midst of that he managed to shut the closet door, almost get choked by a dress and slapped by a sweater, as he used his skills to kiss the daylights out of his beautiful main squeeze.

She roughly shoved him off of her, lucky for him he landed on her bed. She turned her back to him, pulling off her shirt and rummaging through her closet for a not-so-disgusting shirt. "Gar! You're not supposed to see me like this! When you think of me in my bed I shouldn't be wearing old sweats and a band T-shirt! I should be wearing a...cat woman suit... or something... I don't know! Not this!"

Garfield just chuckled, his elbows propping himself up so he could watch her frantically search for something 'impressing' to wear. "Rae, baby... you're beautiful. It doesn't matter what you're wearing. I dig it when you take it off," He told her with a suggestive wink, "but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be comfortable in your own skin, and sweats around me."

She scoffed, pulling on a tight beater, the only thing she could find. "Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes. "What're you doing here anyways?"

He let out a soft sigh as he glanced over towards her. The truth? He had one of those days. But he didn't want to mention anything to Rachel, to upset or scare her off. Not when he finally had her. That'd be so dumb of him. So naturally, when you're feeling down you want to see or at least talk to someone who will make you feel better. For Garfield, that was his 'Rae of Sunshine'. "I wanted to see you. Even though it's rather late, he said I had no life outside of football and he told me to go follow the girlfriend I was pretending I had ahahah." He then smiled softly, "And the girlfriend I'm so lucky to have."

Her eyebrows knit together, "Who said that?"

He chuckled; oh she was way too cute at times. "Well, I was just about to y'know... trying to squeeze it in there and... damn. Well Rae, are you my girlfriend? Hmm? I'd like to think you are. And I have to admit, that sexy bit of cupcake frosting upon your lips is driving me a tad crazy down 'Hormone Boulevard'. And I don't like to travel alone."

She subconsciously licked her lips. "Yes, Hun, I _am_ your girlfriend, are you trying to get out of meeting my family or something?" She wouldn't be surprised if he was, even she was trying to get out of it, but to no avail.

Garfield got up off of the bed and gently pulled her into his arms. Where he loved to have her most - besides the bed of course. "No Miss Roth, I am not trying to get out of meeting your family. I'm actually looking forward to it. I took proper notes of what you wanted me to wear. Hillary is taking me out shopping as a matter of fact and I only hope that I can do you justice. Justice enough that is." He said with a smile, not being able to keep himself from tenderly kissing her lips, trailing down her neck.

She scoffed. "Please, no use trying to impress those assholes. They just want us for the money, you know they're all scumbags and I hate them. Oh, if I ever showed up with one of those stupid hats and a fake smile baring lipstick on my perfectly pearly white teeth-" she stopped herself and let out a deep breath. "I'm sure they'll love you, Gar."

He gave her a smile and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm sure they will." Garfield brushed her hair back swiftly and took a slight breath. "Come with me." He told her suavely, as he led her back to the bed and even though she was hesitant at first, she did sit down upon it, while Gar himself sprawled out. He then gently patted his chest. "C'mon Rae, a little snuggling won't kill you, will it?" He inquired, with that signature cheeky grin of his.

"Yes, it really will." She was tense and still wasn't sure why in hell he was here, but she crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest, pulling her arm around him into a cute embrace.

He glanced down at her, his other hand gently playing with her soft, brunette hair. "You're not dead yet ahahah. Just settle down Rae, things will be fine. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: To new readers: HEY! I HOPE UR ENJOYING! _**

**_To former readers: Thank you SO much for sticking with the story. we'll try not to disappoint!_**

**_BREAKING NEWS! I'm changing my pen name AGAIN back to Treskttn, so keep a look out! :D_**

* * *

><p>Garfield had to admit. When he cleaned up - he did it nicely! He was looking slick and he knew it. Damn! He gently pet his awesome vehicle - alright, Cole's awesome vehicle. And then practically skipped over to the Roth's front door, pressing the doorbell diligently and waiting patiently.<p>

"DAMN IT RACHEL! I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYWHERE! THEY ARE THE ONLY FAMILY WE HAVE LEFT!" Arella's screaming was slightly muffled by the thick wooden door.

"WHAT FAMILY? THEY AREN'T FAMILY, MOM!"

"SHUT UP! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE! NOW GLOSS YOUR LIPS AND PRETEND THAT YOU LOVE ME!" Arella commanded, opening the door with a smile. "Well, hello Gar. You're looking fancy."

Garfield seemed rather shocked, or at least he must've looked this way. Were things not as great at home, as Rachel kind of led him to think? He shook those thoughts away and gave a small smile, "Thank you Mrs. Roth, you're looking radiant." He didn't exactly know what else to say here. Especially in a scenario like this one. But he knew one thing. And that, was that he'd be there and support Rachel - no matter what she's going through.

Arella did a quick spin around in her white sun dress, "Why thank you."

Rachel walked over in a short black dress that was corseted at the front and lined with shiny black plastic. The corset held vertical white pinstripe whereas the skirt of the dress held diagonal pinstripe. Along with this she wore black tights and heels, along with long lace gloves to her elbows and her hair in curls over her shoulder. "Uh, hi, wow, you look nice. You'll fit right in," She smirked.

"Whereas you'll stick out like a sore thumb, Rachel," her mother remarked bitterly.

"Don't I always? Besides, that's the point, Mother," Rachel responded through a clenched smile.

Her mother gave a fake smile and ushered the couple out of the house and on their way to the party.

Garfield took Rachel's hand in his own and leaned in to place a soft kiss upon her ear and he whispered to her. "I think you're uniquely beautiful hon." And he sincerely meant every word of that.

* * *

><p>The three entered the back yard of the country club, a rather large area with the most beautiful stoned walkways. There was a large whit pitched tent, gorgeously spectacular, shielding those under it from the horrid effects of the sun, why ruin a perfectly fake tan? The area was populated by many people all donning white, sunhats, sunglasses, and a rather large fake smile. Some of the gentlemen stood off to the back talking, others were in the yard practicing their golf. The ladies sat at the tables wearing petite white gloves sipping from tea cups and eating finger foods. The scene was terrifyingly ripped straight from a horror movie.<p>

Arella departed from the trio at once, leaving just the romantic duo. Rae sighed and her face went bitter, "Oh it feels so good to not being wearing white right now, every year I wear white and try to be one of them. Well, maybe this year they'll actually notice me. What do you think Gar? Could it get any more horrific?"

He chuckled and gently gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Nah, I used to have folks who came to a fancy schmancy place like this. It's all good. I kinda learned the ropes then so I think I'm good now, I'll just leave the property and belch on the street. Is that cool beans?" He was trying to lift up her spirits if that was at all possible.

"No beans are cool, Gar. No beans." She told him rather seriously.

"Rachel! What did I say about talking to the... higher class folk? That's right, now leave that poor boy alone!" A young blonde approached them. Her features were perfect and her hair fell in perfect curls. She wore a sort white sundress and perfect white wedges. As for her white hat and sunglasses, well, they were perfect too.

"Jennifer, always soo... good to see you." Rachel gave what Gar had learned to be a fake smile.

"Now, now, sir," Jennifer spoke to Gar now, "I'm so sorry she bothered you, I don't know who invites her every year!"

He subtly rolled his eyes but cleared his throat. "Jenny my dear I do believe you are stepping a little out of bounds here. Rachel is my girlfriend, I am her boyfriend and we are not with the catering folk. Nor the janitorial staff. Thank you." He hoped his Rachel wouldn't be too upset with him after that.

Perhaps he'd send a quick, yet meaningful pray or two? Yeah, maybe so.

"Boyfriend?" Jenny seemed a little ticked off, surprised, and a tad envious. "O-M-G! Jessica, come here! Rachel is here with her _boyfriend!"_

A small blonde came over, she looked almost identical to Jenny, "Boyfriend? Wow, Rae he's cute. How does it feel to get another boyfriend even though all odds are against you due to your poor, poor gene pool?"

Rachel smirked, "Jen, you're swimming in the same gene pool. And it feels great. How does it feel to sleep with _every_ guy you meet and _still _not have a boyfriend?"

Jessica gave a smile that read 'Bitch' all over it and flipped back her hair. "Well, I get more buns than you, hun."

Garfield just could not help himself here, they weren't going to degrade Rachel in front of him and get away with it. "And I'm sure you get more ass than a toilet seat too, but at least it's clear of diseases." He told her with a satisfying smile.

Rachel smirked. Oh gosh, this would be an eventful night.

"Well, Rae, it's okay. Soon he'll realize his mistake and dump you just like Malchior did. Wow, you're _just _like your mom. Always the dumpee never the dumper. You'll end up alone_, just like her_." Jenn stated, then her flat face pulled into a jolly smile. "Well, buh-bye!" She dismissed as she skipped away with Jess.

Rachel began to stomp after her, but Gar pulled her back, knowing that she probably deserved it, but he couldn't let her get in trouble. Rachel looked kind of sad. "Can't you tell? We're just one big happy family." A man walked by with a trey of champagne glasses. Rachel grabbed one and downed it quickly, then grabbed another. "In country clubs underage drinking is totally legal." She excused her drinking.

Garfield grabbed a drink of his own. "Thank you garcon! Hey man - I like your beard." Garfield laughed as that man walked away quite faster than he had approached him. If he could remember it correctly, he enjoyed embarrassing the staff and people in places like these. He figured they could use some unwinding. Maybe pull the sticks out of their asses. He took a generous swig of his glass and then snaked his arm around her waist. "C'mon gorgeous, let's go knock 'em dead."

Rachel downed her second drink and grabbed another from a man walking by. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you. Or I could've warned you that they hate me. And my mother. But my mother doesn't know they hate her because they all suck up to her. Leeches." She downed the glass. "Don't let them scare you away..." She let out a deep sigh looking through all the people.

Garfield gave a shrug - as if these freaks would scare him away from his dream girl? As if... they could all suck on his ten foot - lollipop.

"Rachel Roth!" A nice looking woman approached the two. "Fabulous that you came. I heard you had a boyfriend but I thought they made it up! This must be him!" The woman gave a dainty fake giggle. Rachel raised an eyebrow knowing that the woman had anything but nice intentions.

"Cynthia! Fabulous I could make it. I heard you got a nose job but I thought they made it up! That must be it!" Rachel reached toward the woman's nose but she flinched and moved back. "I guess the only thing they made up is how terrible it looked!" Rachel let out a fake giggle similar to the one the woman gave.

The woman giggled back and stared at the two waiting.

"Oh right! Yes this is my boyfriend, Gar. Gar, Cindy."

Garfield gave a gentle smile and gently placed a small, extremely quick kiss upon the woman's hand. "Pleasure to meet you." But then he subconsciously glanced at her nose. "Aww, I guess you could always call another surgeon to fix that up a bit. Wouldn't hurt I'm sure."

He looked back at Rachel and gave a 'game on' yet million dollar smile.

Rachel gave the woman a fake laugh but the woman just stared at the two baring her smile.

"Right, thanks for the advice." She turned and walked away.

Rachel gave Gar a real smile, "You know it's not all the bad since you're here." She pulled another glass of champagne from the table the snaked her arms around his neck. "Thanks for coming, and I'm sorry that my family isn't... the Brady Bunch."

Garfield playfully stole a drink from her champagne and set it down. "Slow down hun, or will I have to carry you home all tipsy?" He smirked as he captured her lips into a more passionately heated kiss. Then, an idea came to his mind.

"Hey Rae, you want to show these fancy ass hoes some PDA?"

Rae gave a genuine smile and giggled. "Be careful, Jenn says I have rabies." Rachel then pulled him down to her and pressed her champagne stained lips to his, quickly dipping her tongue into his mouth and tracing the roof of his mouth.

Well, Garfield was loving this. So naturally he deepened the kiss, softy caressed her, and they rather awkwardly - seeing as they were stumbling into some slight things here and there- began to leave the party. Finally the racy couple made it, down to the grass anyway. Where Garfield continued the kissing, which qualified as making out by now, but he didn't want to race _too_ much forward.

Rachel was feeling a little light headed and buzzed. How many glasses of champagne was that? Three or four maybe? Well not many. She smiled into the kiss, pulling him into the pool house, seeing as they were far from the party by now, well not too far but by the country club's pool.

They continued to kiss until it was interrupted by a small, possibly drunken, hiccup. They pulled away for a moment and Rachel giggled a bit.

Garfield genuinely smiled and laughed. "Oh Rachel, you're too cute. You are amazing. Just stunning and baby, you're gorgeous." He told her softly as he tenderly planted his lips upon hers once more.

She kissed him back but then hiccupped again and was sent into a flurry of laughter. Then she stopped and looked around. "Where are we? Oh my Gosh, are wes slost?" Her words began to slur as her vision blurred.

Garfield let out a soft sigh - it seemed as if his girlfriend got too drunk to score tonight. And they had quite an unfinished game of tonsil hockey going on and she was just_ so_ good at it. "Country Club pool hun and I think it's about that time to get you home and cuddle up. Whataya say Rae?"

"I say that I hates the shtupid country club! The people there are always mean to me! They just wants my daddy's fortune, shats all!" She frowned then began to giggle. "Ish funny, there is no fortune! My momma ain't gots it! Daddy gave it to me!"

Garfield gently quieted her down. Who knew what kind of shit would go down if anyone should over hear anything? At that point, he got up himself and picked Rachel up bridal style, he was going to at least get her out of here now. He had to. And so he successfully snuck her out of the Country Club and near a taxi - in which would be very useful right now.

She thrashed about and he gently set her down as not to lose an eye from her violent swipes. "Hey, hey, hey! Naughty, naughty!" She then smirked at him, "You know, you're kind of smexi... what would you say if I told you I wasn't wearing underwear?" She placed her hand delicately on his muscular arm.

Garfield cocked his right eyebrow but gave a suave grin. "I'd say let's jam in the bedroom ma'am." But then he shook those thoughts out of his mind, even though it was so hard to, but he knew he had to get her home. "Rae, let's go back to your place. Your mom won't be home for a while I'm sure..."

"Ma'am, you are right. I _should_ go tell those bitches at the party that I hate them. Smart thinking!" She stood up properly and began to walk toward the party with a purposeful expression.

Garfield quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her, as well as spinning her swiftly for fun, right into his arms again. "Shall we dance? Dancing is good. Let's dance to the cab and get in. Cool beans?"

"Rachel!" Jenn walked over. "I've been meaning to talk to you. Do you know how rude and disrespectful that little PDA stunt was? Just who do you think you are?"

Rachel let out a drunken giggle as she fell against Gar, "The one with my daddy's money."

Jenn's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Angel-of-Energy: Ur no stalker! You are AWESOME! Ahaha, your reviews are TOTALLY appreciated. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - (I like evil laughing too.)<p>

Dude Your Awesome8: Bet you could have waited to see the party now XD

felynxtiger: I hope we didn't disappoint, and i hope its an incredible sequel! We seemed to have lost reviewers :( But, as long as you guys are here, we'll continue :D Thank you sooooo much for your support!

crazynerd: I LOVE THE WORD 'ensue'! THANK YOU FOR USING IT! :D and hehe, here's the trouble that ensued! Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Short chappie, my least favorite of them too, and I will dedicate this and the next chapter to Crazynerd. It will be stated why below_**

**_...I own nothing._**

* * *

><p>Garfield knew that he had to get Rachel out of there now - especially before these skanks ripped out their fake hair weaves and shoved wedges up their asses. "Go stuff a pastry in your mouth you doe hoe and leave us alone." He told her sternly. A side that didn't often come out of Gar, but it was there when it needed to be and now was as good a time as any.<p>

Rachel looked serious for a moment then she burst out laughing. "Come Gar, to infinite... AND BEYOND!" The drunken Rachel stumbled along to her car, taking out her keys. She began to sit in the driver's seat.

Garfield jumped into the vehicle and dipped Rachel into another passionate kiss as he stealthily took the vehicle keys from her grip. "Oh no, no darling. You just shove your bum over here to the passenger seat and I'll drive us back, alright?" He inquired smoothly as he gently kissed her nose.

Rachel giggled, "I prefer both of us in the backseat, but if you say so..."

He chuckled and shook his head. _'Oh Rae, don't even tempt me hun..._' He thought to himself as he smoothly maneuvered her to the passenger and fastened her seatbelt for her. "Just sit tight hun, we'll be out of here soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Alright Rae, we're doing good. Doing great actually." He praised her as he helped her into the house. He turned and let go of her arm to momentarily shut the door, when he next looked down to see Rachel, bottom plopped on the floor.<p>

This would be a long, interesting night - but there's no one else he'd rather spend it with.

She slowly began to army crawl across the floor and into the living room. "Gawshmeild. GAWSHMEILD!" She called, lifting herself onto the couch.

He face palmed, but decided to help her anyway. So he made his way over to Rachel and gently tickled her before sitting down upon the couch and swiftly pulling her on to his lap. "Hey Rae, what'cha say?" He greeted her with a grin, chuckling at how rather confused at his rhymes she was.

"I ish sowwe, Garshmeild. I shouldn't have taken you. Just completely disregard this all." Then she started laughing uncontrollably.

He gave her a warm smile as he fluffed up a sofa pillow and gently put it upon his lap, patting the cushion in which Rachel plopped on it. He chuckled to himself, but then caressed her face. "Oh Rachel, don't even think like that. I rather enjoyed coming with you. I spat out some pretty good insults and I'm learning from the best. I had a great time and I don't regret a single moment I've spent with you."

She let out a deep breath, "Oh, Gar. Family issues suck. My mother is upset because... well... the money is... it's gone. At least most of it. I spent it. I didn't want his money. But it was a lot. And I didn't think about it until AFTER I ditched it."

Garfield to a moment to think to himself. That was a_ lot_ of money surely, so what the heck did she blow it all on? "Rae, what'd you spend it on? How much was there to begin with?" He inquired, not wanting to snoop - but rather intriugued at just how fast she could spend money.

"I dont know, about a half a million. Maybe more..." She then giggled, "Well, I just... gave it away. You know how it is."

He wisped some of her hair out of her face as he listened to explanation. She just gave it away? "What do you mean Rachel, did you give it away to a charity perhaps?" The blond male was trying to focus on the information she'd be giving him, but he was all wrapped up in her beauty - and drunken giggles. _'She's so cute...'_

She burst out laughing. "I guess that would have been smarter. I don't know, I gave some to this guy who was homeless. I gave some to my ex-boyfriend so he could buy a car," She snorted, "Well, he used that car to take out a lot of girls besides me." She then sighed, "Then I just spent it.. Like on anyone. I don't know, but when you come into money, it's like you have to give it to those who don't have any. I guess I just thought it's why I got it. I have some of it, but just enough to get me through college, it's in the bank and I can't take it out until I get out of high school. But Mother thinks I could've been set for life. Oh well."

He gently thought about his own stash. It was an apparent fortune he had been left himself and he did have it. In fact, previous foster families have tried to literally kill Garfield over this fortune of his. So he figured that if Rachel needed help getting through college - he could do that. He was hoping to get a scholarship for football anyway so he'd have some cash leftover. "Well, why don't we work this out at a later time hmm? I think it'd be best if you got some sleep Rae. And I'll stay right here with you, I promise. I might need to pee, but I think I could hold that in." He told her with a smile.

"Ok, don't leave me..." she told him sweetly, laying down next to him. "Hey, Gawshmeild?"

He gave a warm smile as he caressed her cheek. "Yes Rae?"

"I lovesh you."

As much as Garfield wanted to believe that she did love him - it seemed a little quick and he knew that he was falling hard for her. He didn't want to give his heart away completely, but for now, he decided to let his worry slide. "I 'lovesh' you too Rae. Sleep tight."

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed, looking at her gorgeous best friend. They sat in a small cafe named 'The Tea Kettle'. It was quiant. Mocha walls, cute black tables, dimmed lights.. it wasn't anything extravagant. Rachel reached for her tea and just decided to play with the tea bag. "It was terrible, Kori! And to top it all off-"<p>

Kori shook her head out of her thoughts. "He took your top off? Ooh, very friendly of you Friend Rachel." She stated with a sensual wink.

"No... no Kori, let me finish. I think I told him I love him."

Kori's eyes widened. Did her best friend just drop the 'L' bomb? "Friend Rachel, are you positive you enjoy Garfield in the affectionate loving sense? What said him?"

"What if he thinks I'm weird, Kori? What if my family scared him away? What if he thinks I_ love_ him?" Rachel sighed, "What do I do Kori, tell him I lied?"

Kori loved her best friend very much but she could not ruin her relationship by telling him she lied. "Do not do anything of the sort. Just, leave it alone. If he acts strange around you, then talk to him. It is worth the shot, no?"

"Ma'am, when did you become smarter than me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Densharr: THANK YOU! Ahaha, glad to see you reviewing once again. Enjoy :D<strong>

**Angel-of-Energy: ahaha, ur reviews always make me laugh hun. ty.**

**crazynerd: Thank you soo much for sharing that story! I laughed my butt off and then checked the internet to buy a BB pinata! It definitely did bring a smile to my face and so i thot i'd share a story with you.**

**So I went to six flags, right? and this guy stops me and says "Would you like to meet the DC superheros?" I wasn't really interested, but I asked if Batman was around. He answered "No, but Robin is here!" So I immediately drag my friend and rush in to meet Robin :D... well Robin and Green Lantern are chillin. I ask him if I can have a picture with him. He says "Yea sure, just get here between Green lantern and me..." Well, I didn't want a picture with green lantern so im like "Uh, no I just want a picture with you..."**

**Well, Green Lantern gets all offended and like stomps off. He's all "What? Well, I'm the one with the movie coming out NEXT WEEK!" And Robin is all cocky and like "Yea? How's tht working out for ya, buddy?" and so they start arguing so i quickly snapped my picture and departed :D now im waiting for my new enemy to show up at my house and force me to watch his movie XD I hope u enjoyed my tale :D**

**felynxtiger: Back from vacation? YAY! glad to have u back *hugginz* and glad u enjoyed.**

**TheLightningKing: IM GLAD U LIKE IT :D it gets better :P**

**Dude Your Awesome8: LMAO! best thing ive heard ALL DAY! i love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS UPDATE IS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY OVER DUE! OMG IM SOOOOO SORRY! It's all my fault not my cowriter, and i will be updating DAILY to make up for it.**

**Oh, and we own nothing... except our ideas.**

**enjoy... REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Garfield couldn't wait to see his 'Rae of Sunshine' today. It was one of the days where he actually almost skipped all happily getting to homeroom. He frowned when he didn't see Rachel in homeroom. Where was she?<p>

"Take your seats, I'm about to take attendance!" The teacher directed. She did a once-over then turned to Gar, "Where's your partner in crime?"

He gave a smile as his thoughts drifted towards Rachel, especially the way she snuggled up to him when he finally got her to her bedroom. He ended up spending the night and getting thrown out on her bedroom balcony when she woke up. But still - it was a sweet night. "I... she'll be here I'm sure." Garfield began to panic on the inside. What if she decided that she... would break things off because she didn't actually love him? He didn't... totally believe she did because it seemed way too soon for Rachel to admit she loved anyway, but she couldn't just give up on them, could she? He needed his 'Rae of Sunshine' more than ever right now.

"I'm here!" Rachel skidded in with a coffee cup in her hand. "Car trouble," She excused.

The teacher narrowed her eyes. "Car trouble and yet, you had time to stop for StarBucks?"

Rachel's checks blushed and she gave a nervous smile. "Funny how things work out..."

A man behind her came into view. He was handsome with his shaggy brown hair.

raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"Malchior, I'm here to be the witness of the defendant. Her car broke down so I gave her a ride." He gave a million dollar smile then gave a separate smile to Rachel. "But everything's fine now so... Carry on," He turned and sauntered away.

Garfield couldn't help but to feel rather upset - did Malatwat only give her a ride? Or was he up to something more? He had a clenched fist on his lap. This caused for a night with Victor and Richard - plus alcohol. He watched as his Rae sat down in her seat, trying to get situated.

She smiled at him, "Here, Sir, to make up for Saturday..." She reached into her purse and handed him a spray can of whipped cream. But not any whipcream, alcohol infused cream.

Garfield couldn't help but to grin. He gave a smile and gently pulled Rachel into a kiss. "Thanks babe, you're the best." And he gave her a wink to go along with it as he sprayed some in his mouth.

"Yes, yes I am, and don't you forget that. Hey, you need a ride home today? I so don't want to go back to _my_ house..."

Did she even know how she was teasing him endlessly? _'Oh you naughty little devil'_ He thought to himself. "Sure, I could use a ride. Wait, you were talking about the car right? Either way I'd be happy."

"You, my friend, are disgusting!" She laughed wondering how he managed to make anything naughty. "Both, my car, and Mrs. Louis."

It could've been some prolonged morning grogginess but Gar shook his head gently. "I don't wanna ride Mrs. Louis..." He trailed off, feeling a bit confused.

"I want you Rae..." He told her with a smile.

Her smirk fell and she challenged him, "Then I guess it sucks to be you then, doesn't it?"

He couldn't help but to feel even more confused, "Hey, what's wrong Rae?" He questioned gently, hoping he wouldn't get his butt kicked.

She smiled, "Nothing is wrong, Gar. Hey, does your family know about me?"

Garfield gave a soft smile - it was sort of ironic how she asked him that, because little Emma, Cole _and_ Hillary all had asked about her this morning. "Actually, yes and no. Emma slightly knows who you are because she saw when you dropped me off that one day. But Cole and Hillary haven't met you. But they know of you. Why my sweet?" He stated, a smooth, cocky grin making its way across his face.

"No reason, it's just like I said, I kinda been wondering what's in the mysterious house of Mr. Logan..." She smirked to herself as she thought of Gar's family. Oh she bet they were all perfect and nice and just all around good people. Maybe_ his_ family was like the Brady Bunch, and that's exactly what she wanted right now.

"Actually, little Emma wouldn't stop bugging me about when you'd come over so she could meet you." He told her with a smile. "Cole and Hillary are getting quite impatient too, so perhaps maybe we could make plans for you to meet them, if that's cool with you?" The last thing he wanted to do was upset and / or possibly scare her off.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. I'd love to meet them."

Well if that didn't make his heart soar, he had no idea what could. "Awesome Rae, now - what day? When are you free?"

"Anytime, Gar. The sooner the better."

* * *

><p>The sun shined down upon the field and for once - Garfield wished he could be somewhere else. His heart just wasn't into practice today. Thoughts of losing Rachel became more plentiful within his mind. She didn't show any signs that she had lost interest, but maybe he was turning a blind eye to it? Was that possible? It wasn't until he got the football hard against his ribs, that his thoughts broke. Garfield just blocked out the coach's yelling - or tried to at least.<p>

He looked to the bleachers to see just the cheerleaders and no Rachel, which is unusual since she's normally there and before they were dating. He sighed as he made his way to the bench, Dick trailing shortly behind him.

"Dude, what's your issue, why aren't you paying attention?"

Garfield swallowed what seemed to be a hard lump within his throat. He just wasn't feeling at one hundred percent and these nervous thoughts didn't help him either. "How much longer is practice Rich?" He asked his friend, stealing another glance towards the bleachers to see if his Rae was there. Realizing that she wasn't, made his heart plummet.

"Like only fifteen minutes. Hey where's Rae?" Richard began to notice her absence as well.

He was beginning to get a bit worked up himself over her absence - and not worked up in the good way. "I don't know_." 'Oh man, what if she's pissed at me? Is she going leave me? Am I not good enough for her?_' The saddened thoughts drowning out his previously content ones. Even Richard's hand in front of his face didn't wake him from the sad thoughts.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, she was hanging out with Roy, so she's probably just dumping his body in a lake as we speak," Dick gave a reassuring smile.

Garfield gave a small chuckle, but he couldn't help but to wonder - was she possibly dipping his egotistical ass in a lake or did he... persuade her to date him instead? "Yeah, you're right. Hey, what are you guys up to tonight?" He asked, trying to lighten his own mood.

"Well, we're... kind of going on a date.. a double date. You know, me and Kori, Vic and Karen. We didn't invite you because... well.. see you two are kind of the perfect couple and that puts more pressure on the rest of us..." Dick gave an apologetic look. "Oh! But uh, maybe next time?"

Garfield just chuckled, "Yeah, next time. Sure." Of course, he began shifting through his mind to think of some cute date ideas of his own that wouldn't bore Rachel to tears. Wait, where was she again?

Well, his question was answered as she appeared coming around the bleachers waving off Roy who was buzzing around her excitedly. She smiled at Dick and Gar, waving to them, then climbed up the bleachers to where she normally sits to read.

"Hey, Roy's alive!" Dick gave a sarcastic smile. "Isn't that grand?"

"Barely," Garfield admitted through a gritted smile. "Hey Roy, how's it hangin'? Did you gain an inch or two? If not, keep using the pull toy. You'll get there someday." But then the blond looked past his friend and 'frenemy' and gave Rachel a sexy, flirtatious smile along with a wave.

She smiled back, flipping her hair then shaking it a bit. She then played with the edge of her skirt, knowing that since he was at the bottom of the bleachers and she was at the top that he'd almost be able to catch a glimpse underneath if she let him, but she wouldn't let him anyways.

"Hanging well, hey dude, listen, I know that your girlfriend used to be all over me, but since she's your girl Imma tell her to just, ya know, leave me alone," Roy told him, and Gar almost wanted to laugh at how embelished that was.

Garfield did what any guy would, defended his position with his girl. "Keep dreamin' bud. Now run out and catch those balls."

Roy just frowned and sulked away. Rich laughed, heading back onto the field.

Garfield had to admit - he was getting _real_ good at this insulting thing. He glanced up to Rachel and thought to himself, _'Thanks babe, I owe you.'_

"If you're head isn't in the game, I suggest you leave Logan." The coach bellowed at him. Garfield just rolled his eyes.

"Fine then." He replied meekly as he turned back to gather his things. He glanced up at Rachel, he was going to just wave, but he decided to climb up the bleachers and sit next to Rachel.

"Hey babe, what'cha reading?" He inquired ever so softly.

"Romeo and Juliet," she smiled, wondering why the coach would kick him out of practice.

He snuggled next to her and this was actually helping him. He felt the most comfort when he was with his Rachel. Gar felt happy and content when before he just felt, out of it and saddened. "Read it to me?" He asked with a smile.

"Once upon a time there was a princess named Richard Greyson..." She began with a smirk. Then she looked into the book, "Whoops wrong story. Here we are:_ Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty, till this night!_" She gave him a sweet smile as she shoved the book back into her backpack.

Garfield genuinely laughed. Only Rachel could do that lately. "Ah Rae, you're too funny." He told her, but then continued on, getting all nostaligic. "The greatest love story of all time - why would _you_ be reading that huh?" A playful grin caressing his facial features as he watched 'Princess Greyson' work his stuff on the field.

"Because I believe in love and romance, Gar. Although at some points I believe Romeo needs a kick in the ass, I think it's amazingly wonderful!" She gave a genuine smile. "You know Gar, when I was little I used to dream of growing up and having a guy who'd be chivalrous and would sing to me, and write me poetry and all that stuff." She let out a deep breathing, beginning to feel nostalgic as well.

Garfield just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek gently, "Is that so?"

"Yep, I was young and naive. Come on, you need a ride home?"

He brushed her hair out of her face and gave a smile. "Always."

But then he gave a light sigh. When Rachel was young, she drempt of true love. When he was young, he had been abused by some foster family. What a difference in their lives. "Young and naive, aren't we all?"

She smirked, "I like you, like a lot." She stated randomly, it just came to her mind at the moment, plus she thought maybe it'd make him forget the 'love' situation. He waited for her to add a 'but', but much to his luck, she didn't.

He gave a warm smile, "I like and adore you too Rae, now why don't we get to the vehicle? As much as I'd so _love_ to watch Princess Greyson prance around the field," He finished with sarcasm, which actually impressed himself and Miss Roth. "You're so rubbing off on me."

Rachel smirked, "Or am I just trying to rub you?" She then widened her eyes. "Dear Azar we're turning into each other!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Gar!" Emma hustled over to her big brother, her little feet pattering against the floor. "Gawfield! When is your pretty new girlfriend going to come over? Can we all play a game together? Are you gonna get mawwied and live happily ever after?" Her big eyes glistened with the knowledge from all of the fairy tales he read her to sleep with.

"We'll see sweetheart, but right now I have to jet. Bye Squirt." And with that, Garfield scooped Emma up into a hug, made sure he had all he'd need to head to school before leaving the household altogether.

* * *

><p>He let out a soft sigh as he glanced around the room. People were seated wherever, like normal but what really irked Garfield, was where Rachel was sitting. Right with Malatwat and Roy. Why would she do that? 'Is she... not interested in me anymore?' "Mr. Logan, I am speaking to you."<p>

He shook his head lightly, "Shove it..." Mrs. Luis's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" Garfield then snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that his homeroom teacher was not impressed to say the least.

"I... uh - " He didn't even get a chance to say anything else before his teacher cut in.

"Take your seat right this instant, before I ship you out of here. Or worse, speak with your coach."

Garfield only half rolled his eyes - he didn't want to piss her off anymore, but at the same time he quite couldn't care less. So he spotted a seat, in front of Rachel, while Malatoir was behind her, and Roy was right beside her.

The blond male could almost feel his blood boiling within him. Just what did these jerks have in plan?

Malchior and Roy didn't bother acknowledging his presence. Though, Rachel did look up however and she gave him a smile. "Hello, there. What brings you to this academic establishment?"

At that moment, and a flip of his shaggy brown hair, Malchior stood up. "Uh, I guess that's my cue to leave." He then proceeded to lean down and kiss Rachel's cheek. Roy stayed quiet, mostly from fear of Garfield.

Garfield looked utterly pissed, as if he were ready to pounce on Malachoir (and not pounce in the good way, as he'd pounce Richard on cough syrup) and claw his face off. "Well I believe a force labeled 'Parents and Threats' is what brought me here. But... what brought him here?" He tried not to show how absolutely livid he was, he didn't want Rachel to think less of him, but he had a feeling Roy could sense the anger just boiling within.

Rachel's face fell. "I don't know, Gar. A car probably brought him here." She tried not to look like she was pissed, but for some reason she was. She felt as though he was angry, which automatically made her angry as well. She also felt that maybe he should just trust her more than it seems he does. Roy smirked, knowing full well the whole story, but not liking Gar enough to elaborate.

Garfield just gave a small chuckle, he should've known that she would bring out her sarcasm as a defense. He didn't mean to make her angry, so he gently took her hand, caressed it gently. "Right, ahaha, yeah... a car, or bus, or whichever." He couldn't help but to feel nervous for some reason. Or maybe it wasn't nervousness, but something else? Garfield hoped that he wasn't getting sick again. "So how are you doing this morning Rae?" He asked her, giving a small smile, hoping that she wouldn't leash out at him. 'Mind you, I probably would deserve it if she did..' Gar secretly thought to himself.

She sighed, not sure why she was mad at him, but she was. Completely, and utterly, ticked off. She couldn't help but feel that it was because they were getting kind of serious now, and he knew a little more than she would like. Hopefully meeting his parents would change everything. "Fine." She answered, though a one worded answer probably wasn't what he was looking for, it's what he got.

Garfield knew that he had done it now. Ticked her off completely. 'Can I do anything right? Apparently not... c'mon Gar, focus! And do it before she walks out on you.' He shrugged lightly, "Well, 'fine' is better than, 'Bad' or 'Horrible' at least. I would rather a response like, 'I am wonderful,' but I suppose I can settle." He leaned over to capture her lips gently, slightly deepening the kiss and gently nibbling her bottom lip, to leave her wanting more after separating.

"Mr. Logan... first of all you waltz in here late. Then you flaunt your relationship all over this classroom? Are you this much of a disgrace to your parents as well?" That statement, really hit home for Garfield, even though his heart shattered all over again on the inside, he just put a smile on, to hide the inner pain.

"Oh most likely." He responded, but then glanced at Rachel and Roy. "Good lord, she needs to sit on a vibrator for at least an hour."

Feeling extremely irritable, Rachel stood up and walked to the front of the room, face to face with Miss Louis. "Okay, this is where I finally stand up for myself and my friends, ok? So listen, number one, you aren't even a real teacher. Legit. Don't act like you are a daytime teacher, because all you do is sit in the teacher's lounge and make others around you feel like utter crap. And guess what? I'm not going to allow you to pick on me, OR my boyfriend, just because you're jealous of the fact that you're what? Past thirty now, and you can't even find yourself a steady boyfriend. So I'm going to ask you kindly to excuse yourself from stating your offensive opinions aloud and keep that mouth of yours shut when it comes to affairs concerning me, because guess what?Just because you work at a high school, doesn't mean you can gossip like a teenager." Rachel finished with a huff, and was now much calmer that she took her frustration out on .

gave a strong face, but her chin quivered. "Detention, after school."

"Why? Because you can't find anyone else to hang out with you so you have to force me to?" Rachel crossed her arms.

Ms. Louis then let a tear slip down her face before dismissing the class and heading out into the hall. Rachel sighed, slightly ashamed, slightly empowered, before heading to grab her back pack that was next to Gar.

Garfield was completely and utterly shocked. He glanced at Roy, who seemed equally shocked. As Rachel reached down to receive her backpack, Garfield gently reached out for her hand, stopping her. "Rae... thank you." And he kissed her cheek, giving her the option of walking away - if she was still ticked off, or returning his display of affections, if she wasn't so mad.

She looked up at him and looked kind of sad. She gave him a small smile anyways. "No problem. I'm just... sick of people pushing me around." She kissed him on the cheek before taking her backpack and heading off to her next class.

* * *

><p>Gar sighed, it's been a long day without his 'Rae of Sunshine' and all he's heard is that she's on a rampage. He's sure they were just exaggerating though. He walked out on the football field, sun shining down brutally hard at all of the cheerleaders who have started practice rather early. The team wasn't even out of the locker room yet. He heard someone screaming so he turned to what seemed like Rachel, looming over a terrified Roy at the top of the bleachers.<p>

"and stupid, and ignorant, and moronic, AND ANY OTHER WORD THAT DESCRIBES GINGERS! Yeah, you're not a red-head, you're a ginger! YES! I WENT THERE! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE IN HELL WITH ME SO LEAVE ME ALONE! You're lucky I haven't strangled you by now. Imagine what would happen to you if I were to push you down these bleachers right now..." With that idea, she grabbed him and seriously contemplated throwing his sorry ass down... deciding against it, she just began yelling at him again.

Garfield seemed rather shocked, but proud that his Rachel was telling Roy off. Not that he doubted she wouldn't... but now Roy was taken care of, he wondered about the deal with Malachoir. But still, he went to turn around when Victor startled him, even though all Vic was doing was standing there. "She is on a rampage. Karen was right..." He stated with a soft chuckle. Garfield handed his helmet over to Victor and headed over to the bleachers. He made his way over to Rachel, who was still going all off, yelling at Roy, and he hugged her from behind. "You have some serious pipes girl. Have you tried singing?" He inquired gently, placing a few sensual kisses along her neck.

She stepped away from both him and Roy. "Not now, Malchior- err- Gar." She fumbled for a name and got more enraged when she mixed up the name. She sighed and plopped down on the bleachers, enabling Roy to get up and run like hell, frightened by the sudden movement. "Damn." She rested her head in her hands. "Sorry." She mumbled, looking up at him.

Garfield gave a light sigh, but he also managed to show her an understanding, yet comforting smile as he sat right down beside her. "So Rae, maybe you should tell me what really happened with Malachoir, and just how much he means to you, y'know? I'm not pushing you to do so, it's just... maybe if I had a better understanding, I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions or anything. Do you know what I mean hon?" He inquired, hoping that he didn't upset her, but wanted to get a better look into this situation. The last thing he wanted to do was give up. Not when they both worked so hard to be with one another.

She gave him a sad smile. "So like I said, I was a hopeless romantic at one point.. ya know? And I used to believe that I'd fall in love and get married and everything would be okay... Well, it happened. I fell in love." She looked a bit nostalgic. "And it was everything I thought it'd be. I would've done anything for everything to just be perfect, ya know?" She looked as though she'd cry. She thought back to Malchior, realizing there wasn't much she wanted with him anymore. Why would she? But at the same time, why would she ever confuse their names? Sure, Gar brought back some memories of Malchior, but he wasn't anything like Malchior.

Garfield just took her hand in his, continuing to rub it gently. Showing his support for Rachel, no matter what decision she may or may not make. "Aww, Rae... you truly fell in love?" He softly whisped back some loose strands of her hair, which had fallen in her face. He scooted a little closer to her. "Tell me more about it, if you'd like. Sometimes it really helps to talk to someone y'know?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It was love, I guess. I mean, possibly unrequited. But like I said, I'd do anything to keep in perfect. Well, that's what I did. I did anything pretty much. Even payed for his car when he needed the money." She laughed. "Well, he used that car to pretty much break my heart." She sighed. "I'll tell you, he had a new girl in that car every week." She then gave him a smile. "Funny how things work out. They just don't make fairy tales like they used too."

Garfield shifted himself so that he could easily bring Rachel into a light embrace, his arms wrapped around her comfortably. "Awww, well Rae, life walks in mysterious ways. Everything happens for a reason. But he was the one to cheat on you? He's... such an idiot. I mean, to have a girl like you... and then take her for granted and mess around?" He gave a light scoff but then he smoothed out her locks of brunette hair, still holding her. "Do you still have feelings for him Rae?"

She sighed. "No." Truth was, she didn't. It could have been that all of the feelings were coming back, not for Malchior, but for Gar. She looked up at him, her face void of emotion. "No, I don't. I have feelings for you, Gar."

Garfield held her close, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Aww, Rae... I am rubbing off on you." He told her, with that signature cheeky grin of his. "So when he pulls that... jerky stuff. Kissing on you, I'm not supposed to, get too angry right? I mean, he's only doing it to be a jerk, is he not?" He shifted once again, just to gain comfort.

"No, I'll take care of him. Hey, Gar... my mom is out of town for the week... family stuff, I wasn't invited... wanna come over?"

Garfield gave a grin and curt nod. Would he want to come over? Hell yeah! "Rae, I'd love to. And well... I had a request, earlier today. A request that involves you." He trailed off, but then looked right into her inquisitive eyes. "Interested?"

"Yeah, I'm interested." She smiled, already feeling excited. "What's up?"

Garfield chuckled, but caressed her hand once again. "Emma, wants to see you. She wants to fully meet you. And of course Cole and Hillary will be home too... so I guess I'm asking you if you'd like to, meet the family... after practice?" He hoped that she wouldn't out right refuse, but there always was that chance she might.

"Yes!" She jumped up, feeling much, much happier. "Definitely!"

Garfield hugged her tightly, sharing a kiss with her. "LOGAN... DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND GET YOU MYSELF!" The Coach boomed, making Garfield roll his eyes. "Rae, I can't wait... and I know it might seem like I'm not sharing much with you, or that I know more than you'd like me to, meanwhile you don't know the equal about me. So I will share with you, as soon as I possibly can. But for right now it's meeting the current family. Hopefully I'll get to keep this family for awhile ahah..." He trailed off nervously, but then he gently caressed her cheek. "I would suggest skipping out now... but Coach is already fixing to put my ass on blast." He joked with a laugh.


End file.
